With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs and video clips. Image management tools found on the market offer various features, including image organization. The organized images may then later be viewed by the individual or published for others to view. A user may also use image management tools to locate images of a particular individual within a collection of photographs or video clips, by viewing each photograph or clip and tagging it (e.g., with an individual's name). Conventional approaches to tagging require a user to open a particular photograph or to play a video clip in order to locate a particular individual. When a large volume of photographs or clips is involved, this process is time consuming, since each photograph or clip may contain multiple individuals, some of whom are not important to the viewer.